Sweet Dreams
by PitchNightmare
Summary: PitchxJack. Sequel to my other story, Jack's guardian. A few months after Jack has decided to live with Pitch and they continue their romance, Jack is already expecting to take their relationship further, while Pitch is in no hurry for anything. Especially, when it involves changing his life style.
1. Chapter 1

The quiet of the winter…Pitch relishes it all. From the sight of the snow fall clinging to the ground, to the stillness of the trees that surround him. He has picked one of these trees above his lair to perch on for the last few hours. Pitch couldn't help the desire to be with nature, for he is just as old of a spirit of this forest. He is lying on a thick branch, one skinny leg hanging off, swaying it back and forth. He has his chin resting on his arms crossed over, on his stomach.

With all the smells catching his nose of coolness, grass, and leaves, he catches a familiar scent coming his way. Bouncing down the path, Jack has his hands full of-boxes? Pitch squints his eyes to try and tell, but Jack had already jumped down into the hole under the broken bed frame. Jack has been up to something all day, and Pitch will be damned if it remains a secret for any longer.

Jack is just about done with his secret mission when he hears a voice all around him. "That anticipation is killing me…" Pitch says with sarcasm.

Jack places the last present down and laughs. "I know it is! How many times do I have to tell you no peeking? Just let me-"

"Do you think I care what you're doing down here?" Pitch scoffs.

"Well, that's the best part Pitch. I know you do." Jack stands up straight with both hands on his hips. Jack is wearing a new pair of blue mittens he got from visiting North to retrieve all his supplies. "Alright, you can see now."

Pitch emerges from the shadows with a smirk nearly ear to ear. However, the smile quickly falls once he takes in the sights before him. Jack has been busy. There is a Christmas tree made out of ice-what a sight to see! Really it looks like glass with how perfect it is. Each part of the tree is smooth and crafted so well, it's impressive. Jack has a skill to produce the most beautiful things, it's true. There are candles lit all around the Christmas tree to make it sparkle like a bunch of lights. It's much lovely than the typical pine, in Pitch's opinion. There are presents under the tree, wrapped neatly in paper and bows.

"Christmas?" Pitch lowers his brow, "Why would you bring Christmas to our home?"

"Why not?" Jack shrugs. "This is our first Christmas together. It's not until tomorrow, but I can give you your gifts now?"

Pitch says nothing, so Jack takes that as a silent yes. He grabs a gift and hands it toward Pitch. Pitch stares as it as if Jack is handing him a disease, so Jack pushes it at his chest so Pitch will have to grab it. Pitch does and looks at Jack uncertain. He opens it though, peeling off the ribbons and shaking off some of the glitter. His lanky fingers get the box open and he pulls out a child's toy.

"This is a stuffed animal…" Pitch squeezes a stuffed cat. It gives a long squeak sound in response. "Wha…" Pitch is handed another box. He looks between the box and the stuffed animal, setting it down to reach for the next gift. The next present is a snow globe that Jack points out the part where it plays music. The final present is a thick, heavy sweater that Jack insists Pitch wears.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid?" Pitch refuses the sweater that Jack is pulling over his head…or trying to. At Pitch's height, Jack has to float up to get the sweater up over his dark hair.

"I just want to keep you warm. You're always down here in the cold…"

"I like the cold. It's why I love your freezing body against mine."

"Not many would."

"But I do! You are mine Jack and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack smiles at this and Pitch lowers himself hesitantly so Jack may put the sweat on him. It's ridiculous looking, but at least it's in black. The arms are too long, which swallows Pitch's hands. He blinks at how happy Jack looks at the sight of him.

"It's too big." Pitch flops the sleeves by his sides. He gives a light sound as Jack sneaks up inside the sweater and pops his head out of the opening too. Pitch sighs and wraps his arms around his smaller lover. "But thank you."

There is long moment of silence. Pitch hitches his breath in realization that Jack is probably expecting something in return. Jack feels the jump in Pitch's chest, holding tighter. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"I didn't know…" Pitch mutters quickly while he strokes white hair. "Is there anything you want Jack? I can still get you something, I still have time."

Jack chews on his bottom lip, "I do."

"Well tell me boy."

"I can't, I'm not sure if you'll be angry."

"I'm always angry Jack. You drive me nuts, so might as well tell me because I won't leave you be about it."

Jack slides out of the sweater and floats backwards. He stuffs his mitten covered hands in his hoodie and kicks the floor. He curls his bare footed toes, giving a heavy sigh. Jack mumbles and Pitch doesn't understand him. This earns a smack to his cheek from the back of Pitch's hand.

"Speak clearly when you're talking to me Jack." Pitch grabs some of Jack's white hair to pull his head back so he may look up to him. "Repeat yourself."

"I want us to have a baby," Jack covers his mouth.

Pitch leans in, in an intimidating way. "I beg your pardon?"

"A baby-"

"I now suddenly wish I never asked. Don't be a fool Jack. How would we make a child between the both of us, let alone raise it. You're just a child yourself and I _hate_ children. I will not have any children in my house, do you understand me Jack?" Pitch becomes appalled when Jack starts tearing up. "Don't you do this to me! Don't you dare Jack."

Tears stream down Jack's cheeks and he covers his face. Pitch's eyes widen and his mouth is moving but no words are coming out. He is feeling a mixture of hate and agony all at once. Pitch can't take it when Jack is sad. He gives out an ear piercing scream and turns away. "Stop it Jack! Stop you're crying!" The Boogeyman covers his ears, but it doesn't seem to drown out the sobbing properly. He turns back to Jack, holding his arm back to hit him. Yet he seems unable to resort to violence on Jack in this moment. "Stop, stop, stop I'll do it. I'll do anything, just stop." He claws his own face, wanting to scratch out his own eyes from the sight of Jack Frost crying so.

Jack sniffles and calms down. He wipes his icy cold tears with the back of his sleeve, sniffling. "Really?"

"I will get you what you want. You must be aware we will out-live any little monster you raise?"

"We raise."

"Are you prepared for that? We'll have to see them die Jack. They'd be human, yes? I mean, I don't think either one of us will be birthing any time soon." Pitch points out.

Jack nods sadly and is quiet. Pitch comes in close to wrap his arms around the boy and hold Jack tight. Jack murmurs, "I love you."

Pitch rubs the back of Jack's shoulders, "I know Jack. Now, would you like to play a game?"

Jack looks up with a furrowed brow. "Does it involve us naked?"

"Oh why yes-I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get everything off, I'll get the things." Pitch disappears before Jack can say anything in return.

Jack shrugs and gets undressed. When he is naked, he stands and waits for Pitch to return. It isn't long before Pitch comes back with a familiar wooden box in his hands. "Have I been naughty?" Jack wonders.

"Naughty? You're always at the top of the naughty list my sweet Jack." Pitch takes off the sweater, sets the box down. His own clothes simply vanish from him, all but his boots. He carefully unlocks the box and peeks inside with a sly grin. Jack comes over and gets down on his knees beside Pitch. "It's alright Jack, I will give you something better than coal. I'll put something much better in your stocking this year."

"Like candy?"

"What? No, I meant my dick. Now lift your head." Pitch pulls a leather collar out of the box and wraps it around Jack's neck. Next he attaches a leash to the collar from its metal loop. Jack doesn't care for how heavy the collar is, but he does like to wear it for this game. Pitch rises and tugs the leash for Jack to be shoved face first into his genitalia. Jack gives a whimper from the suddenness. It's not long before he gets to sucking like a good pet however. Jack works at Pitch's full, tight balls that are just as hairless as the rest of him. Jack takes in as much as he can fit into his mouth to suck. He laps his tongue at the soft line down the middle of Pitch's testicles.

Pitch shudders with delight, taking his boot and pushing Jack down by his shoulder. Pitch slips around Jack and plops down on him to ride. Jack snorts, but after a few yanks of his leash he starts crawling around the cave on all fours.

Pitch rides around, relaxed and almost bored looking. "Faster would you? I'm not even getting the wind through my hair." He slaps Jack's rear hard enough to leave a mark of his hand red on Jack's ass cheek. "Lazy!" Pitch screams as Jack moves only a tad faster.

Jack does a few circles until he collapses. Pitch slides to the ground beside Jack and grabs him to toss into his lap. "Lazy-weak boy!" Pitch spanks Jack hard enough to make him yelp. Jack tries to wiggle away, but Pitch won't have any of that. Pitch smacks his palm at Jack's ass until the boy bites him.

Pitch jumps from being startled and holds his hip where he was bitten. "How could you Jack?" Pitch bats his eye lashes innocently.

Jack bites Pitch again, and Pitch retaliates by shoving two fingers up into Jack so hard that he lifts the boy's tail end up as he does. Jack snaps his teeth at any flesh he can find like a wild dog. Pitch can only smirk as he misses.

"You must try harder baby, you can't get me again." Pitch taunts, shoving another finger inside Jack. He starts finger fucking his lover until he feels something hot against his lap. He pushes Jack off all together and looks down at the liquid running down his long, gray legs. "You urinated on you master-_Ah_" Pitch crashes to the floor.

Jack had grabbed his staff and used the crook of it to slip it around Pitch's knees and pull. Once Pitch falls, Jack jumps up and brings up his staff up over his head dramatically. When he seems like he is about to swing down on him, he slows in mid-swing and presses the end against Pitch's anus.

Pitch glares over his shoulder. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would!" Jack giggles as he pushes about an inch into Pitch.

Pitch gives a cry and goes to stand, just to find more inches forced into him. "Ouch-you wretched creature!" He smacks his palm against the cold floor. "Get that thing out of me, it hurts."

"Tell me that I am your master-_Pitch_!" Jack has an evil look about him, despite how young and pure his features normally are.

"I will do no such thing." Pitch attempts to kick Jack away, but Jack moved aside easily and shoves the staff in about eight inches. Pitch becomes so frustrated he throws his nightmares at Jack to knock him back. This gives Pitch enough time to get the staff out of him. He rises and takes the wooden stick, throws it at Jack. When Jack gets up after getting hit in the face by his own weapon, he chokes from Pitch stomping down on his leash.

Pitch grabs the leash and yanks Jack over as hard as he can. Jack is thrown down in front of him harshly and Pitch reminds Jack who's in charge. "Now who is the master in this game?-I demand you make out with me Jack."

When Jack goes to rise, Pitch pushes him back down. "Not with my mouth." Pitch sits down on the ground and lies back. He wraps the leash around his hand a few times and spreads his legs. He sighs heavily when Jack lowers and presses his full lips against his anus.

Jack presses his cool tongue against Pitch's puckered opening, running his wet tongue in circles around the rim. Pitch's eye lids flutter, gasping at the icy feel in such a private area. "Oh in me Jack-in me." Pitch is rewarded with a tongue wiggling into him. Jack holds Pitch's cheek's apart, pushing deep inside him for a taste. Pitch bucks, stroking his own hard cock. "Fuck…"

Pitch's heart skips a few beats. He sluggishly lies on the floor, rocking himself against the eager mouth doing all sorts of sinful acts upon him. Jack doesn't stop either. He keeps burying his tongue in Pitch, swirling it inside him. Pitch shudders, "Jack-jack-jack. It's so good."

So fervent this boy! Always zealous as he throws himself into sexual acts. It makes Pitch's body hot, nearly burning from how intense the cold is against his sensitive tissues. His muscles contract wildly, making Jack all the more passionate with his tongue, just to feel more spasms.

Jack pulls back only to watch Pitch's hole open slightly and tighten, repeating this over and over again. "Why are you watching?" Pitch tries to catch his breath.

"I love watching," Jack licks his lips.

Pitch grunts and throws one grey leg over Jack to lie on his side. His body feels light from the sensations of what Jack's tongue had done to him. Jack is on top of him quickly, kissing his cheek and humping Pitch's rear. "May I enter? May I enter?"

Pitch puts his head in his hand, "Oh if you must. You horny little thing."

Jack lines up his cock, shaking he is so excited. In one swift movement, Jack rams all the way inside Pitch at once. Pitch loses his balance and catches himself. Jack mocks, "What was that Pitch? Aahhh-you say?"

"You tease?!" Pitch throws a glare over his shoulder. His gold eyes are burning like fire. Another moan quivers out of the King of Nightmares as Jack pulls all the way out and thrusts back in hard. Pitch thumps to the floor with his ass up in the air. "I will scratch out your eyes boy!" Pitch hisses and purrs, "Mmm." He bites down on the leash, holding it hard in his hand.

Jack grabs Pitch's hips hard, digging his nails in and thrusting as hard as his little body can manage. It's enough-plenty enough to make Pitch vocal. Pitch stretches out like a feline, his ass greeting Jack's cock gladly. Once in a while, Pitch will begin to fall out of place and Jack will help right him. Not to mention the way Pitch keeps rolling around. On one side, to his back, to his stomach. Jack keeps adjusting positions to continue thrusting in Pitch. "Oh you slut!" Jack laughs breathlessly.

"You're always so mean Jack-calling me names."

"You're a whore-look at you!"

"No more, you'll make me…you'll make me. Gah!" Pitch cries as his climax is nearing. He locks eyes with Jack, trying to hold back.

Jack grins, knowing he might actually be able to beat Pitch at holding out. Pitch grinds his teeth, angry at the thought of ejaculating first. He does everything he can to avoid it. He thinks of terrible things, trying to turn himself off. It's no use, Jack knows how to fuck him just right. They've been at it like rabbits for months now and Jack knows just how fast to go, just how to angle himself, and how hard to push. He has Pitch wrapped around his finger at this point. With a few more shoves inside, Pitch is spilling sperm all over. His anus pulsates and his stomach is tight. With his body tense, he rides out the orgasm until the beautiful feeling has passed. He is left with all the after effect pleasures, lying there-relaxing.

Jack releases himself a few seconds later, filling up Pitch with his cum. Pitch coos, rubbing his tummy from the feeling. Jack smiles, "I want to keep filling you up Pitch until it hurts."

"No matter how much seed you plant in me Jack, I'm still not going to produce the child you want so badly."

"Doesn't stop me from trying!"

"In that case, go on and keep mating with me."

"Can we pretend that we are trying to have a child?"

Pitch frowns a little, shifting beneath Jack with the boy's cock still deep in him. "If you want, I guess there can't be too much harm in it."

Jack rubs Pitch's stomach, "And you'll be swollen with our baby."

Pitch slaps his hand away, "you are disgusting!"

"You'd look so pretty."

"Guh."

Jack kisses Pitch some more and Pitch allows him only on the cheek. They go back to fucking, although Pitch is pretty sure that nothing is going to result in this other than more orgasms and a sore ass in the morning.

When they are finished-many rounds later, Jack falls asleep. Pitch carries him over to their bed and places him gently under the covers. He puts on only the sweater and slips in beside Jack. He hugs the stuffed animal to his chest and settles down against his lover. Pitch watches Jack sleeping a while before he follows suit soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch has been very busy this Christmas Eve night. From house to house the creature lurks. Down chimneys, through windows or doors-Pitch is like Santa Claus himself. The only problem is that unlike North, he isn't leaving anything behind, he is taking it. Not toy cars or dolls, nothing silly like that. No-_children_.

Pitch couldn't just snatch up any baby though. This child had to go through a test. Pitch will loom over each crib and if the baby doesn't cry, he'll take what belongs to him. It's a long night and he is about to give up on every last one of the fat mortal monsters. It isn't until he is in Germany that he finds one. A small, dark haired boy that does nothing when he approaches. Pitch stares down at the baby and the baby looks up with big black eyes.

"You are the one…you're a precious little beast, aren't you?" Pitch wraps his long fingers around the crib's frame. "All stinky and drooling. Yes, terrible-ugly _Boogey-boo_, yesss. Do you want to come with _me_?"

The baby coos at Pitch, trying to grab him with his little hands. Pitch reaches down and grabs the infant. He isn't sure exactly how to pick it up. So, Pitch thinks back to how a mother might hold her newborn like he has seen before. He slips a hand behind the boy's neck and lifts the baby into his arms.

His heart races, very unsure about the baby held tight to his chest. The baby boy doesn't seem to mind though. In fact, he is fascinated with Pitch. "Do you have a name?" His gold eyes wander the room. He finds it on the wall in colorful letters. "Kaspar…Sie müssen in Deutsch, Englisch nicht verwendet werden. Vergib mir Kaspar, aber Sie müssen die Sprachen für Jack willen wechseln."

Pitch rubs Kaspar's back, moving into the shadows where they disappear together. They reemerge in Pitch's lair and Pitch thinks of ways to surprise Jack. At first he tries putting the baby in a box, only to remember that mortals need air. He instead wraps Kaspar in Christmas paper around his little body and a bow on his forehead. Just his head is sticking out and the baby babbles at Pitch. Pitch snorts and puts Kaspar under the Christmas tree.

He can't wait. Pitch rushes to the bed to wake up Jack. He touches him, finding that he is squishy. "Wha-" Pitch throws back the blankets to find pillows arranged to look like Jack was sleeping. There is a note left where Jack was lying. Pitch grabs it and reads quickly.

'Pitch, I love you but I can see you're not ready for children any time soon. I don't want to force this on you. I don't want to beg and plead with you either. I want this to be both our decision. I need some time to think Pitch. I love you. Jack.'

Pitch crumples up the note and tosses it. "Jack!" He cries for his lover. Pitch runs and teleports around the lair to find Jack. He finds nothing.

The baby makes a sound and Pitch is there hovering over it. Kaspar gurgles, blowing bubbles as he lies wrapped up like a present. Pitch leans down to unwrap the baby and cradle him. "Alright…I'm not prepared for this. I have no breasts to feed you and no means to change your diaper. I need to research this…" He moves into another part of the cave where there are piles upon piles of books. Pitch sits down on some and grabs a book off a tower of novels near him. He scans the text with Kaspar chewing on the cover. He reads as much as he can. Then again, there isn't much he has within his collection about mothering skills. It seems he needs to seek information outside of this place.

Pitch returns to the bed, assuming as a weak, little baby like Kaspar needs to be dressed properly for going outside in the winter night. Not that it's much warmer down here. Pitch places his sweater on the bed and Kaspar down on top. He uses the sweater as one giant blanket, bundling the boy up the best he can. ~

Outside in a nearby town, Pitch takes Kaspar house to house. He peeks in the windows and watches any interaction between mothers and children. Pitch observes a mother feeding her baby from a bottle, and Pitch easily steals it when the mother leaves it on the couch. Pitch shoves it into Kaspar's mouth whom drinks from it happily.

The next few houses, Pitch manages to take an unopened package of diapers, clothes, blankets, and rattles. In one house, Pitch is going through everything in the bathroom in dismay. Baby powder, baby oil, baby shampoo, baby conditioner and so on. Pitch reads each lotion carefully to make sure it's safe for Kaspar. He smells them and tastes them, wanting the safest chemicals on –his- baby.

After a few hours of this, Pitch is becoming extremely particular on what he steals. Now that he has the right idea of what should be used on a baby, he wants the top of the line stuff. He gathers so much baby junk that he has to make trips from town to his liar to drop things off.

Kaspar has been a good baby thus far, but now the boy is wailing. Pitch stops his trips to calm down the baby. He does everything he can, yet there is no source? No reasoning? "Stop or I'll suck out your eyeballs!" Not even the threats work. Pitch wants to just toss the baby aside-until something deep down finds him. An intense emotion that is motherly in nature. Pitch holds Kaspar protectively with a sudden swing of nurturing instincts.

Pitch rocks the child, singing so very softly to Kaspar. The song surprises him since he hasn't sang in so long. The words find him though and he sings a German song just for Kaspar. The baby stops crying and even smiles. This makes Pitch smile in return-then shoves a pacifier in Kaspar's mouth.

Pitch takes a deep breath and takes a seat on the bed. He is exhausted already. He forces himself to stay awake when Kaspar is already in slumber. Pitch places the baby down and sets up the room for Kaspar, with a fire to heat the mortal. He sets up the crib and follows all the directions for each device, such as the swinging chair. Each toy has a spot and all the clothes go in the dresser. By the time Pitch is finished it looks like any old baby's room that the humans make. Besides the fact that it's in a cave.

Pitch is pleased with the room. He grabs Kaspar off the bed and takes him to his own, reinforced by a gate on each side. Sort of like a little prison. Pitch finds the idea sort of cute. _His caged little monster._ Pitch sighs and rests on the floor beside the crib. Just as he closes his eyes, Kaspar is up again making happy noises at Pitch.

Pitch's eyes open wide with frustration clear on his face. It's going to be a long Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by and no word from Jack. Pitch, at first, thought Jack needed his space. Now Pitch is beginning to feel Jack left him for good. Pitch could do nothing by cry-unable to locate his lover. Instead of searching the world for him any longer, he has thrown himself more into motherly duties. He has become so dependent on Kaspar these last few days that he'd be lost without him.

Pitch holds him in the rocking chair, tears streaming down his face. Only Jack can make the Boogeyman cry it seems. Pitch shudders from the anguish, pushing Kaspar closer to his chest. "We don't need him Kaspar, we don't need anyone. Just you and I."

A week turns into a month and Pitch has stopped his tears. He has instead become hollow inside. The only thing that can fill his void is taking care of this child. Pitch is enjoying it much more than he anticipated. He likes dressing the baby in different outfits, especially the footy pajamas. He noticed that there wasn't any baby attire in black, so Pitch soon fixed that. Pitch is actually rather skilled at sowing. It's not like he goes and buys his robe at the local shopping mall after all. He uses the same material to fashion a onesie for the baby. It's a one piece dress that is sown at the bottom to keep his legs warm.

Kaspar is becoming a little mini Pitch. He does have dark hair after all, so Pitch has styled it so it's slicked back to his head. Pitch purrs at how menacing his baby looks. Kaspar giggles and waves his arms in excitement. Okay…so maybe Pitch has to work on his personality.

"What was that? Can't you do anything evil? Let me hear a growl from you." Kaspar makes noises in attempts. Pitch shows him how it's done and like a good monster, Kaspar isn't afraid. Actually, Kaspar repeats Pitch and makes a growling sound. He curls his little fingers like he might claw at ones face. Pitch is so proud.

They're favorite games consist of peek-a-boo and Mr. Boogie. Peek-a-boo is more of just Pitch jumping out to scare the child and it only causes Kaspar to laugh. Mr. Boogie however, is a creepy looking puppet that eats babies when they least expect it. Kaspar will see the puppet move toward him and clap his hands together. Pitch hides and sticks his arm up to control the puppet getting closer and closer until, nom-nom-nom the soft puppet rubs against Kaspar's belly trying to eat him. Kaspar excitedly grabs the puppet and chews on it.

At the end of the day Pitch will read horror stories to put Kaspar to sleep. "…and they all died from the plague, the end." Pitch shows the baby pictures and Kaspar pats his hand on the book. "Have a terrible night my sweet pumpkin. I wish you good nightmares!" Pitch kisses the boy on the head and leaves him in his crib.

Pitch's had moved his bed to the same room as the baby, for fear something might happen to Kaspar in the middle of the night. Whether he might get stolen or suffocate on a pillow, Pitch will be there to make sure nothing happens. Pitch climbs under the bed and watches with his glowing, gold eyes. Kaspar can see him through the bars of his crib and babbles at Pitch that he can see him. "Mama!" Kaspar finds his pacifier and sticks it in his mouth.

Pitch smiles at being called mother. First words? Pitch is so pleased. He easily goes to sleep.~

A few hours later there is a noise in the lair. Pitch wakes up startled and looks about. There is movement in the dark and Pitch scurries out from under the bed. He rushes to Kaspar's crib and grabs the boy with fear in his eyes. He slips into the shadows to hide and wait for the uninvited visitor. There are a few of them, Pitch can tell by the shuffle of feet. Pitch realizes the fire went out or was put out. It's so cold that he can just make out his breath. He holds Kaspar tighter to keep him warm.

"Pitch?" Jack's voice whispers into the dark room.

Pitch's stomach knots and his heart hurts-what is Jack up to? "…You left me…"

"Pitch? Where are you?"

"You left me! You left me!" Pitch cries, holding Kaspar closer.

"Pitch, do you have the child?"

Suddenly Pitch realizes what this is all about. He can tell in Jack's voice. There is betrayal there and Pitch is snarling from the shadows. "You brought them here, didn't you? You brought the guardians to my home?"

"I was going to return on Christmas, I just needed air. Then I followed you…I seen what you did. You took that baby from his home. I didn't know what to do, I was so upset. I finally had no choice…I had to tell the others. We need to take the baby back now Pitch."

"You could have said something then. I did this for you Jack, for us. Then you didn't return and I thought you left me! Kaspar is my baby now Jack. You should just leave!"

"How am I supposed to feel after I watched my lover take a child away from another mother! It's not what I meant!"

"How else were we to get a child you idiot!"

"We could have at least stolen one from a shelter!"

"You don't think I tried?! They all couldn't stand the sight of me! This is the only baby that didn't cry when I was in the room Jack…"

Jack is quiet, somewhere in the darkness. Others are slipping in through the door and it makes Pitch stiffens. He goes to sink into the shadows, but unexpectedly all the guardians shine lights on him all at once. Pitch jumps back and covers his face. Torches, flash lights, and anything that would get rid of any shadows in the room. They're all here. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack.

"If you take this child from me, I will just go after him again. I will slay his mother!" Pitch threatens, squinting his eyes to see all the figures in the lights.

"Pitch, please…just hand me the boy. We have to protect the children Pitch, all of them. We can't allow this."

Pitch is in so much pain that it brings tears to his eyes. "Why Jack…Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me…"

"I do Pitch and I still believe in you. I know you don't really want any children, I know that now. I am willing to accept that. We'll just be together, you and I forever. So let's just take Kaspar there home, okay? Please."

Bunny makes his move to grab the baby while Pitch is distracted. It doesn't work and he finds himself punched right in his furry face. Pitch's scythe appears in one hand as he holds Kaspar in the other. He swings for North first, who charges him with his swords. North blocks the scythe with a loud clash of metal.

"Don't! The baby! Be careful!" Tooth shrieks and flies around, making herself ready to dive in and snatch up Kaspar.

Pitch fights with everything he's got. He swings right and left, pushing, clawing, hitting, and kicking-everything he can to protect Kaspar. It's four against one though, since Jack is sitting it out. They defeat Pitch in a few blows, pinning him in the corner and getting Kaspar out of his death grip. They all pounce on him, beating Pitch down to the floor. They only stop their fists when they hear Jack's scream.

Jack pushes them all aside and falls to his knees next to Pitch's bloody, trembling body. Pitch glares at Jack through bruised eyes-such a glare that Jack withdraws back from his lover. North kicks Pitch hard in the head with his boot to knock him out. From there, they carry Pitch away to take him to North's place.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in a while there are voices echoing around him. It's too hard to distinguish if they're in his dreams or reality. He lifts his eye lids to catch sharp, blinding light which makes him close them again.

Time passes and Pitch is drifting in and out of unconsciousness. It isn't until he hears footsteps near him that he wakes up again. By the time he is able to open his eyes, Pitch can spot out a blurry figure walking by.

"Where is Kaspar…?" Pitch asks the unknown visitor, but receives no response.

His senses slowly return to him. He feels the cold of the floor, the taste of blood on his lips, the smell of rust, and can hear water dripping. Pitch's vision slowly returns to him. He doesn't understand at first why it's so bright. Not until he realizes what has happened. Pitch is locked up in a cell it seems, located under North's merry-happy Christmas wonderland. This place on the other hand, isn't so magical. It's built for creatures like him, to hide away and keep imprisoned. At least until the holidays are over or they figure out what to do with him.

Pitch sits up with aches and pains shooting up his backside. With a groan he rests against the wall, noting all the torches lit on his behalf. Without any shadow he has no means to teleport, at least not in his condition. He isn't nearly believed in enough to have that sort of power nor is he strong enough to vanish at will. He touches the bruises on his face from the beat down in his lair. He winces, figuring his face is pretty screwed up at the moment.

None of it mattered now though-at least not his condition. Kaspar is the only thing that matters and he has been stolen from him. Pitch has a rollercoaster of emotions. From anger to a lot of self-pity.

Pitch holds his side as he crawls to the iron bars. He slumps against them, pressing his cheek against the cold rusty surface. His gold eyes peer this way and that, wondering where that figure went. He is alone. He is alone for several hours like this.

Then there is a soft, cool touch to his cheek. Pitch opens his eyes startled and looks to Jack's uncertain expression. Jack crouches on the other side of the bars, tapping his toes on the ground. "Hey…" Pitch doesn't respond. He just looks back with a haggard look. "Kaspar will be okay Pitch, you know that. He has loving parents that miss him…you must care about that?" Jack scoots closer, putting his hand on top of Pitch's. Jack doesn't like the way Pitch doesn't talk. "Do you still love me…?"

Jack leans forward to kiss Pitch's lips, only to find a hand wrapped around his neck. Pitch's unexpressive look turns to hatred and as he stands up, he lifts Jack up with him. He is choking the boy with Jack's feet no longer touching the ground. "Remove the torches."

"Wha-how-" Jack chokes.

"A snow ball…ice…do something to take out the flames. RIGHT NOW!"

Jack jumps at Pitch's demand, doing the best he can manage to throw icy snow toward the lights. When they go out one by one, he is released to the floor by Pitch letting go abruptly. As soon as Jack slams down on the floor, it's dark and Pitch is gone. ~

Pitch is half way around the world in a split second and he is standing on the ledge outside of Kaspar's room. He can see the mother rocking Kaspar, her back to him with the chair faced the other way. Anger boils in Pitch and he reappears within the room. A dagger appears in his hand in the similar manner the scythe would. Pitch rises it up and approaches the woman with every intention of driving the blade through her skull.

Pitch comes at her quickly, swinging his arm. The blade gets a few inches from her curly dark hair before it suddenly stops. Pitch realizes she is singing the same German song that he first sang to Kaspar when he arrived at the lair. His heart stops and he can do nothing more than stand there and listen.

He watches the way the mother cradles Kaspar, so much love and happiness for his safe return. Kaspar is pleased and notices Pitch hovering over the woman. He giggles and waves his arms, as if to show Pitch his real mother. "Mama."

Pitch slowly lowers the dagger, sadness in his eyes. "Goodbye Kaspar…"

Kaspar's mother could have sworn she heard a voice. She looks over her shoulder, but Pitch is long gone. ~

Pitch is now in a snowy field wandering aimlessly. He has never felt so alone, so…lost. Jack had betrayed him and now he can't find it in him to be a guardian to someone who has imprisoned his very love. Then there is Kaspar that is no longer in his arms. The moon is practically laughing at him.

Pitch clenches a hand to his robe. He hits his chest as though his heart is suddenly missing and his chest is nothing more than an empty cavity. He gives up walking altogether and collapses into the snow. He lies there for so long that the snow begins to cover his backside. He isn't in the mood to scare. He isn't in the mood for fear. He isn't in the mood for anything but to just lie here for all eternity.

After a while like this, he hears the soft crunch of snow underneath a pair of boots heading toward him. He closes his eyes to block out the light falling down upon him. Someone stops just a foot from him and he can feel their eyes staring down at him.

They see him?

Pitch doesn't bother to lift his head to look. He continues lying there, hoping they'll just go away, whoever they are.

Then he feels a hand on his head and he finally looks up...


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch is no longer face first in the snow. Instead he is face first in a pillow. He is awaken by the smells of pine and something roasting on the fire-chestnuts maybe? All of it's too Christmas-ie for his taste. He would have believed this to be the home of North's, but North is too modern for such old traditions. Especially, when Pitch takes a look around and takes in the sights.

He is in a log cabin with forest greenery, from wreaths on the wall to a pine tree in the corner. All the furniture is made of wood and the blankets are from animal pelts, like the one on top of him now. Pitch pushes the heavy bear furs off him and he sits up to scan for any living soul that might own the cabin. Specifically a girl, since that who he seen out in the field, which is the last thing he remembers.

What he isn't expecting is the tall figure that ducks his horns from hitting the door frame when he enters the room. "Krampus?"

"It has been too long Boogeyman. I would ask you how are things, but I'd assume not well. You were lucky though my friend that I found you while I did. The wolves were circling upon you." Krampus carries a bundle of sticks to the fire and tends to it.

Pitch hasn't seen Krampus in years. The old spirit looks exactly the same as the last time he seen him, despite maybe a few more scars here and there. He is demon looking creature, with glowing red eyes and horns twisting out from his head. His skin is an ashy gray, a little darker than Pitch's own flesh. He has long black hair, a tail swaying behind him, and hooves clicking as he moves. His bottom half is fuzzy like an animal, rather then some devil of hell. No, Krampus is no dark, sinister being. He is here for a purpose just like all the rest. Krampus once accompanied North centuries ago. When a child was good, North would give them presents. When a child was bad, Krampus beat them with his birch branches. Some say that Krampus stuffs the naughty kids in his sack and then beats them bloody. Others say Krampus will take them back to his place-here, Pitch assumes-to eat the little girls and boys. Pitch didn't find that part true, he has never known the beast to eat any of the mortals.

When things became more cheerful in the world, with all the love, hope, and peace that the guardian's brought, creatures like Krampus were found too nasty to be around. Krampus was disposed of, like Pitch himself, and Krampus lost many believers. The only ones that still believe in Krampus are around Germany and parts of Scandinavia. It's why Krampus sticks to these areas, so that he can find purpose.

"Where's the young girl I seen?" Pitch wonders and Krampus shakes his head.

"It was only you and I, I don't know who you speak of." Krampus moves up to Pitch and hands him an empty bowl. "Why don't you have some soup with me? It will be nice to have dinner with someone and it is Yule time after all." Pitch accepts the bowl, but he doesn't wish to eat. Krampus goes to the kettle over the fire to dish himself up. The stuff looks and smells terrible, making Pitch set the bowl away from him. "So what were you doing out there anyways? I thought you to be dead!" Krampus laughs.

"Only if I could die…"

"Is that sorrow I hear?"

"Possibly," Pitch debates on whether indulging Krampus into too much information.

"It's over that boy isn't it?" Krampus gives a sly grin, showing all his pointed teeth. "Don't give me that look, as if I don't know. We all know. Us-spirits of the earth. I just didn't know you were into that."

"Into what?"

"Boys," Krampus moves closer, wagging his tail behind him. "Such young boys…" Krampus sits on the bed beside Pitch, slurping from his bowl. His tail rubs and strokes at Pitch's backside. "Naughty-naughty-naughty."

Pitch shoves the tail away. "We are no more. It doesn't matter."

"Oh?" Krampus purrs, drinking more of his soup. "So you weep like a woman."

Pitch snarls and rises from the bed. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I must be leaving."

"And going where my friend? Where will you go?" Krampus watches Pitch closely. Pitch couldn't answer. "Why not stay with me a while? I need to get you back on your feet and remind you just who you are. This is not the Pitch I know! Where is the icy hearted, terrifying, Boogeyman that I know? I don't know who this is that stands before me, but it's weak."

Turning around, Pitch is only more frustrated. How dare Krampus call him weak?! Pitch approaches him fast, maybe to take a few swings at him. At least it would make him feel better. What he doesn't expect is a firm grip on his junk when he comes in close. Pitch gives a cry as Krampus squeezes him between the legs.

"I wish I would have known sooner. We could have had so much fun years ago." Krampus pulls Pitch closer, but Pitch pulls away. Krampus has to grab Pitch tighter and fight him. With all his wiggling and thrashing about, Pitch still gets thrown on to the bed. Pitch's further attempts to get away are stopped when he feels Krampus's sharp teeth against his neck. Krampus bites down enough to hurt Pitch, but not enough to break skin. When and only when Pitch is a good boy, Krampus pulls back, licking his neck. "Do you still love him? Jack?"

"…yes."

"But I can give you so much more than Jack. Jack is so little, with his tiny boy cock. Just wait until you have mine stuffed into you. I'll stretch you open so wide you won't be able to walk right for days." Krampus gives Pitch a kiss on his shoulder.

Pitch frowns and says nothing. He doesn't fight it or protest, instead he begins to remove his robe. Krampus is excited by this and helps with removing the Boogeyman's clothes. When Pitch is naked beneath him, Krampus rubs against Pitch's backside. He gets the man's scent all over him and tastes here and there. With a few more kisses and bites, Krampus is ready to take advantage of the broken soul under him. Gladly.


	6. Chapter 6

It goes on for hours, the mindless fucking. Krampus is rutting as if his seed depends on Pitch's fertile womb-if one existed. The bed is squeaking with protest of all the movement on top. The two creatures sweat and breathe heavy in the warm log cabin.

Krampus rocks his hips after releasing inside Pitch. He can't remember how many times he has spilled himself deep within Pitch's rectum tonight, a rectum that is quivering around him. Pitch has a hand on his chest and his head is turned to the side. He hasn't made any eye contact this whole time. His heart isn't in it nor is his head, making him nothing more than a doll to screw. Krampus doesn't seem to mind. He is rubbing his gut, pleased with himself.

"Mm, it has been so long since I've done this. I plan to mate with you until dawn. You…ah…feel so damn good. You're as tight as a virgin Boogeyman." Krampus strokes Pitch's trembling thighs. Pitch takes a deep breath and looks between his legs.

"Did it feel good?" Krampus asks curiously. Pitch whispers yes, which makes Krampus grin. "Do you want more?"

Pitch doesn't respond. He turns his face away from Krampus, not speaking. Krampus almost pulls out, than rams his dick right back into Pitch. It causes the Boogeyman to arch and gasp.

"I asked you questions." Krampus snorts.

"I know," Pitch raises his brow. "It doesn't mean I have to answer them."

Krampus grabs Pitch by the neck and lifts him up toward his face. "Let me make something clear Pitch. I like this. I like the way you feel, smell, and taste-I'm not going to lose you. I claim you Pitch, so you might as well settle in." Krampus' threats turn into a softer tone and soothing touches. He lies Pitch down once more on his back and gives kisses up Pitch's thin legs. "Isn't that something you want? To be loved, adored, and fucked? Why would you ever want to leave?"

"You don't love me you fool."

"We could fall in love. You must let me try. It starts with a kiss. A simple kiss." Krampus moves in, though Pitch turns his face the other way. Krampus grabs him by the jaw to force him to look back to him, but Pitch is clawing at his hands.

"Just get off me! I'm going to leave." Pitch attempts to kick Krampus off him and get to his feet. He only manages to touch his toes against the wood before he is thrown back to the bed roughly. Krampus holds him there flipped the other way, stomach on the mattress. Krampus shoves back into him, as though his cock was getting cold and needed the warmth like a glove. Which, Pitch is surprisingly warm for being a temple of nightmares and a heart of ice.

Pitch fights Krampus to get off the bed until he feels something hot inside him. "You wouldn't-"

"I would," Krampus purrs in his ear.

Pitch shudders at the feeling, being held down and treated like a toilet. He shakes against the bed, trying to ignore the feeling of Krampus releasing his bladder into his. Krampus moans lightly, having been holding it for a while. Pitch spreads his legs, but the feeling is still uncomfortable and embarrassing.

When Krampus is finished, he pulls out of Pitch and shoves him against the mattress. He rises up and leaves Pitch there unmoving. Pitch buries his face into the pillow, not sure whether he should get up or not. He feels like he needs to use the bathroom, filled with Krampus' bodily fluids.

Then there is a knock on the door. Krampus growls and points at Pitch. "Don't you move, we still have a lot more fun ahead of us."

Krampus turns and heads into another room to answer. He is curious who would dare bother him at this hour. Let alone who it could be, since it's so rare that he receives any visitors or that anyone knows of his location. He scratches his dirty, dark hair as he unlocks the front door. He peeks out, feeling a cool breeze with some snowflakes landing on his cheek. His heart drops at the sight of Jack on the other side.

Krampus quickly moves the slam the door closed, but the staff shoves into the way of it closing. Jack squeezes his arm through and forces it open. Krampus is furious, opening the door again and this time, stepping outside. "What is it that you want? I don't want any guests."

"Krampus…you look…fluffy." Jack mocks, but doesn't smile. "and festive. I am looking for Pitch. He suddenly disappeared and he was in this area. He might have turned to older creatures."

"Creatures like me?"

"Creatures like you. Spirits, guardians, folklore, myths…"

Krampus rises his chin up, squinting an eye. "And what of it? What if I know where he is? What will I get out of it?"

Jack frowns and holds his staff close to him. He rubs his arms nervously. "Nothing, it's just…I love him. There was a misunderstanding…"

"I don't know where he is. I'm only pulling your chain. Go away."

Jack's voice sounds more desperate, "Please! I know he was with you! Is he in there?"

"How could you know such things if the thing in which you speak of existed. I would know if you've been following me boy."

"I feel him. Where ever he goes there is a darkness that follows him. He is a whole different type of cold, rather than the cold I feel. He burns it's so…"

"Freezing?"

"Yes."

A smile creeps across Krampus face. "You're right. He's in there right now, in my home."

Jack's blue eyes light up. "You must let me speak to him! Please! I want him to come home with me."

Krampus makes a face, "Go home with you? Are you mad? Pitch left you. He wants to be with me now. He loves me."

Jack's heart stops. He stares with tears brimming on his beautiful blue eyes. "No, it's not true. Just give me a moment. I'll do anything…"

"He lies naked in my bed. He had made a great deal of love to me. How can he be devoted if he does such things?" Krampus laughs, "Pitch does the cutest things when he feels good. Did you know he bites the pillows?"

Jack covers his ears, "I wish to hear no more!"

"He cries my name!"

Jack shakes his head and takes off into the wind before Krampus sees his tears. Krampus is pleased and moves back into his home. He is even more happy to have someone he can love and who will love him in return. Maybe not right away, but Pitch just can't see how great they will be together. They'll both torment the kids and give them nightmares. After all, they have a lot in common. They are the bad guys are they not? The villains…the evil doers…

He returns to the bed and sits beside Pitch who hasn't moved. He rubs his back slowly, drawing circles with the tip of his fingers. When he reaches his lower back he pushes down on Pitch's spine. Pitch gives a soft sound. "Why don't you sit up…"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. Come on now Boogie." Krampus helps Pitch up and as soon as Pitch rises he can't control himself. He releases all the sperm and urination inside him all at once. It flows out of him rapidly and then streams down his inner thighs. Pitch trembles and turns red in his gray cheeks.

"What a mess you made, let me clean you." Krampus pins Pitch back to the bed, ass up in the air. Krampus blows softly on Pitch's wet anus that is slightly gaping from all their rounds of sex. Krampus puts his lips up close and slides his tongue into Pitch. Pitch can't believe how long it is, unnaturally long in fact, though Krampus is a strange creature…so the lolling tongue shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Krampus tongue is long enough to find Pitch's prostate to wiggle and push at it. Pitch drops to the mattress like dead weight, unable to move from the sharp sensation of ecstasy that takes every inch of his body. It's a warm feeling in his gut and a tingle in the legs. The feeling spreads and Pitch stretches his fingers as it flows through them.

Krampus doesn't mind the taste of his own fluids inside Pitch. It's his pleasure in fact, to lap and clean his new lover. Once he pushes Pitch into a climax, he pulls his tongue out and kisses Pitch's anus. "Want me to do that again and again?" Krampus grins.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch stares into his mug placed on the table in front of him. He isn't sure what the dark liquid is, but it doesn't smell like coffee. Once in a while he might wrap his hands around it to feel the warmth of the cup against his skin, though he makes no effort to lift it. He hasn't spoken all morning. Then again, Krampus hasn't been very vocal either. Krampus has been busy making mistletoe and some kind of decoration out of twigs and pine.

Pitch is a little startled when he realizes Krampus is suddenly at his side. Pitch turns wide eyed and looks up to him.

"Isn't this pleasant? Just you and I here together like this?" Krampus reaches out to tuck some dark hair behind Pitch's ear. "I will shower you in gifts and give you as many children as you want. You want that baby? I'll go fetch it for you."

Pitch furrows his hairless brow and glares. "How do you know about Kaspar?"

"You talk in your sleep. It's adorable really. I was asking you questions when you mentioned the child and you responded."

Pitch looks deeply offended, "You should ask me questions when I'm awake! That is disrespectful and sneaky to try and pry information from me when I can't control what I'm saying."

"How else am I supposed to know you Boogeyman? You don't respond to my questions, you can't even look at me during sex."

"It was more like rape! You wouldn't let me leave!" Pitch slams his hands on the table.

"You weren't complaining at first! You jumped right into it and then all of a sudden you think you're too good for me? I can be yours Pitch, why not me? Don't tell me it's that boy!"

Pitch pulls his lips back, showing his sharp, uneven teeth. He can't even express the anger that flows through him right now. His finger nails claw deep into the wooden table. "You know nothing about Jack and I."

"I know he kept you in prison. I also know there is a girl somewhere in the picture."

"Wha-what? Girl? What do you mean?"

"You kept mentioning about a girl. Young…do you have a child? One that you haven't stolen?"

Pitch is quiet. Just when he might have a memory, it flashes out of his mind and he is only left with the sense that something was there. A girl…what girl…

"It must be something of your other life. When you were mortal." Krampus dismisses it.

Pitch can't shake it as easy. Was he a father all this time? Was the girl he seen in the field his daughter? Was she real? No…she must be long gone by now. It hurts Pitch to think that he loved something like Kaspar or Jack and it was taken from him. "If I was mortal…"

"Hm," Krampus rubs his chin. "Maybe not. Aren't you going to ask me who came to the door last night?"

Pitch shakes his head. He honestly forgot. " I was a little preoccupied at the time. I didn't bother to ask."

"It was Jack," Krampus smirks. He has Pitch's attention right away. "He came looking for you to throw your sorry ass in jail. I covered you though. I said I haven't seen you in years. Your own lover keeps you in a prison cell? While you sleep with another? Your relationship is clearly in turmoil."

Pitch rises, "Isn't this nothing more than a prison here too? You won't let me leave!"

"You may leave as you please! I just…I would…"

"What?!"

"I'd like you to stay," Krampus frowns and lowers his head. He rubs his thumb against the mistletoe he holds, a sad look in his dark eyes. "I'm lonely…"

Pitch's face softens. Lonely has always been Pitch's middle name. A pain deep in Pitch makes him buckle his knees and slowly sit back down. Pitch can see now the desperation in Krampus's actions. The creature has been so alone in this log cabin. Pitch knows all too well the feeling. He recalls years of roaming the world like a lost soul, unable to be seen by anyone. All that time his sorrow turned to hate and all he could think of was tormenting others so they know how he feels. The guardians of course stopped him and forced him back underground. So is this all it is? Is Krampus tormenting him like Pitch wished to do to the children of the earth? It's not the children's fault after all for his pain. Neither is he responsible for Krampus'. He can't help feeling sorry for Krampus.

"…If you are kind to me…I will stay." Pitch mutters so softly that it might not be heard. Though Krampus has sharp senses and he easily picks up the words. Krampus comes over and sits beside Pitch at the table. He puts his hand on Pitch's and smiles. Pitch lifts his gaze and locks his gaze with Krampus, finally looking him in the eye for the first time since he entered the house.

Krampus leans in to kiss Pitch on the lips. Pitch isn't certain at first, but he does kiss back. Krampus is over joyed and rises. "I am pleased. I will fetch us some things to eat and we will have a bountiful dinner." Krampus smiles and heads for the door. Krampus loves to hunt and he'll get Pitch some venison meat, even though Pitch doesn't eat.

After Krampus leaves, Pitch remains seated at the table for a long time. Is this something he can live with? This cabin house? The Yule lord Krampus? He figures it isn't so bad. Though his mind keeps wondering to Jack. He can't seem to let the boy go. His heart was given to Jack and Pitch isn't ready to have it back in pieces. How could Jack become so heartless? Would he really search the world just to throw him back in jail? But of course, he is a guardian is he not? They all can't stand him.

Who was he kidding? What a fool he has been. Prancing about North's home as though he was actually a guest, partaking in a dinner that humiliated him. His cheeks burn red. The guardians must all be relieved that he isn't around and that Jack can move on to others. The thought of Jack being with anyone else gets Pitch so furious that his hands shake against the mug and he spills some of the dark fluids.

It's just then that Pitch notices something on the window. It's ice…ice purposely put there by someone. Pitch rises and goes to the window to touch the glass. In the middle of the patch of ice is a heart. Only one person could have done this. Only one person would.

"I can't do this Krampus…I must make things right with Jack." Pitch shoves out the door and is shocked by the amount of snow falling around the cabin. Pitch can't even see anything in the distance beyond the wall of snow. He heads straight forward anyways, holding a hand up to block the wind from his face. He lifts his knees to walk through the foot of snow. He does this for a while until he spots something up ahead. To Pitch's surprise it's the cabin again.

How is that possible? Pitch never turned around, he only walked straight out from the house. Pitch spins around and heads away from Krampus' log cabin once more. Deep into the snow storm Pitch goes. Once again he walks up the log cabin, unable to get away from it. This is a curse of some sorts. Did Krampus do this to him? Is the cabin cursed?

"Where are you going?" Krampus' voice is right behind him.

Pitch spins around quickly. "I thought I'd help you…"

Krampus laughs, "I don't need help Boogeyman. Just go back inside and I will bring you whatever you wish."

Pitch stares at him, "Right…of course. I'll be inside." He turns for the cabin and peeks over his shoulder to make sure Krampus is gone. Krampus watches Pitch leave and when he is satisfied, he turns to go into the snow storm. Pitch looks like he is going to go through the door but when he knows Krampus is gone, he rushes around the cabin. He finds the window with the icy heart and gets down to his knee below it. He makes a dagger with his nightmares and carves another heart underneath in the wood.

He can do nothing more than wait now. He rises and heads to the back of the house where there is some shadows by the chimney. Pitch slips into them and attempts to teleport away. All he can do is keep emerging inside the cabin or outside near it. Frowning, he crawls under Krampus' bed and rests his face against the cold floor. He closes his eyes, "Jack…I will find you. I will go to you in your nightmares. I can find you…I can find you."

Pitch squeezes his eyes shut and searches. It's like sailing an ocean, riding the waves to his destination. Just when he can feel Jack's fear there is a loud sound that spooks him. His gold eyes peer out and he watches hooves walking around the cabin.

"Come quickly Pitch, I want to show you your present." Krampus purrs excitedly.

Pitch murmurs under his breath, not wanting to move. When Krampus looks under the bed, Pitch has no choice but to slide out into the open. Krampus gestures toward the window and Pitch looks to the dead deer in the snow. The blood has tainted the white landscape.

"Oh," Pitch has never received a dead animal as a gift before. "That's very kind, but I don't wish to eat." Krampus is disappointed and Pitch thinks of something to cheer him up. "I wouldn't mind the antlers. They're nice."

"Alright," Krampus nods. "Very well, I will get them for you."

Pitch exhales deeply and stands at the window to watch Krampus hack away at the poor, dead creature.


	8. Chapter 8

The antlers rest in Pitch's hands. He runs his finger tips over the smooth bone and taps the pointed tips. Pitch is sitting by the fire away from Krampus, who is at the table. Krampus watches him with a messy face. He has cooked the deer meat hours ago and has been shoving his face with it. Krampus doesn't care for the fact that Pitch won't join him. It irritates him the way Pitch won't even try it.

Krampus leans back in his chair and spreads his legs. "If you're not going to eat, you could be doing something else with that mouth of yours."

Pitch glances to him with distaste. "You're the one filling the hole in your face. Why not continue with my dick?" Pitch bats his eyelashes.

Krampus sits up a little taller. "I'd bite it off, similar to how I rip the meat from the bone as I'm doing now."

Pitch heaves his chest, "You're not one for romance, are you Krampus?"

Krampus rises and Pitch shifts uneasy on the stone ledge in front of the fire. Pitch turns his face away when he receives a cock against his face. He pushes Krampus away.

"You said you'd be nice!" Pitch whimpers.

Krampus grinds his teeth at the thought. "I never agreed to such a thing." He forces his genitalia up against Pitch's mouth once more. Pitch turns to bite, but Krampus is quick to react. He pulls back and swings his fist down on Pitch's skull. He punches Pitch so hard that it sends the Boogeyman crashing against the stone slab chin first. "Do you want to try again?"

"I want to leave…" Krampus punches Pitch again. Pitch is shocked by the amount of force behind each blow. He is hit hard enough the second time to get knocked out briefly. When the blackness goes away, he is blinking away the dark spots from his vision. Pitch's fingers explore his mouth to find the tooth that Krampus broke. He pulls out the tooth and holds it hard in his palm before Krampus notices. "I…want to try again…" Pitch mumbles.

Krampus smiles, "Oh?"

Pitch nods and rises from in front of the fireplace. He stumbles to the bed and takes a seat on the old mattress. Krampus moves to him hesitantly, unsure if Pitch changing his mind has to do with the physical reaction or if Pitch has something up his sleeve.

When Pitch opens his mouth, Krampus feels a little bit better about this. He pushes his dick up against Pitch's lips once more and this time Pitch is a good and sucks like he is supposed to.

When Krampus closes his eyes to moan at how good Pitch is blowing him, Pitch takes the opportunity to slide his tooth under the pillows. Krampus doesn't notice in all his rotten lust. He forces his cum down Pitch's throat and waits to see what Pitch will do.

Pitch has his mouthful, stopping some of the sperm from going down inside him. Krampus lifts a brow, "Well swallow it."

Pitch does the opposite and spits it all out onto Krampus.

Pitch rises to his feet and swings his own fist for the creature's face. It collides with Krampus's jaw, making him stumble back. Krampus reacts by kicking his hoof at Pitch's shin, instantly bruising Pitch's gray skin and making him fall to the ground.

Pitch rises quickly and throws his arms into the air. A fearling horse appears behind him and jumps at Krampus with the momentum of Pitch's swing. Krampus quickly tears the horse apart with his whip that was attached to his hip.

Krampus reacts by pulls his arm back to swing his whip again. Just as he snaps it at Pitch, Pitch dodges and swings his scythe toward his neck. Krampus dodges and the blade cuts his cheek. His whip snaps hard against Pitch's face and cuts him across the mouth.

Blood runs down Pitch's neck and he touches his lip in surprise. The cut is deep and it will definitely leave a scar for a long time. Pitch snarls and attacks Krampus abruptly. He has his fingers out and starts clawing Krampus. His nails dig and rip at flesh until Krampus lifts him up with ease and swing him. Pitch goes flying through the air like a rag doll and crashes into the kitchen table. He breaks it upon impact and lies within the pieces of wood trembling.

"It's not that hard Pitch. All you have to do is behave and be with me. We'll be happy once you realize your place. Come on baby…stop playing this game." Krampus offers a hand to Pitch. Pitch doesn't accept it.

Krampus has Pitch by the throat and is strangling him now. "I won't let you make a fool out of me. I will kill you before I see you leave my house." Krampus' voice trails off at the sight of something flying by the window. He lifts his head and stares out into the snow. Behind him, Tooth is standing there watching the scene unfold before her light purple eyes.

She had come here to simply retrieve a tooth. Tooth hadn't expected anything like this. As soon as Krampus notices her, she kicks him in the head. It's enough to get Pitch free and between the two of them, they successfully take Krampus down. Only when Krampus is lying unconscious on the floor does Tooth stop swinging. She has to stop Pitch from going on. "It's okay…he's down. Are you okay?"

Pitch makes a face. He can't help but still feel angry they imprisoned him, but at the same time, Tooth just helped him. "I'm fine. I wish to leave."

Tooth nods, "It's a really thick storm out there. I don't think it's natural."

"It's not…It's meant to trick anyone from successfully leaving." Jack's voice is at the door. "But I have an idea."

Pitch opens his mouth but no words escape. He quickly looks to the floor, his heart racing. Jack feels just as torn about the situation as Pitch. He isn't sure what to say or how-is this even the right moment? No…they need to get out of here first.

"Rather than going through the storm, what if we go up and over it?" Jack wonders.

Tooth agrees, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea. Doesn't hurt to try it." She turns to Pitch.

Pitch is holding himself up by a piece of furniture at his side. He is covered in blood and cuts. He gives a slow nod in agreement.

All three guardians head outside. Jack tilts his head back to look at how clear the sky is just above the house. He finds his wind and launches himself upward. Tooth flies up after Jack. Pitch tries to summon his nightmares, but he is so weak and tired. Black sand flies up here and there, though he is unsuccessful.

Jack floats back down to land at Pitch's side. He wraps his arm around him and together they lift up into the air with Jack wielding his staff in one hand.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as their feet touch the ground, Pitch snatches the staff from Jack's grip. He swings it for Jack's head to knock him back and takes off running. Tooth flies over to help Jack to his feet.

"I'll go catch him," Tooth reassures as she goes to take off in Pitch's direction. Jack grabs her quickly by the arm.

"No," Jack shakes his head. "Let me do this Tooth. I'll meet you back at North's place."

"You're sure?"

Jack nods. Tooth doesn't say anything more. She trusts Jack and leaves him to fix things with Pitch. She takes off into the air and is soon out of sight into the clouds. Jack turns to glance over the snowy landscape before him and spots Pitch in the distance. He lifts his staff and with some momentum, Jack rides the wind.

Jack glides his way over Pitch's footsteps being covered up by the snowfall. He follows the trail gracefully and catches up to Pitch in no time. Pitch notices this and tucks into a shadow, or at least tries to. Just as he goes to step in, Jack hooks the top part of the staff around Pitch's neck and yanks him back out. Pitch is knocked into the snow, looking up wide eyed.

"I will not have you imprison me again, Jack!" Pitch swings his arms to throw a gust of black nightmares at Jack. Jack dodges and turns the darkness into ice. It freezes instantly becoming jagged spikes. Jack isn't as prepared for Pitch's next attack and it knocks him back. Pitch grabs the staff from Jack's hands and throws it as hard as he can. "Do not follow me again!" Just as Pitch turns to leave, he hears Jack whisper. He didn't catch at first what he said, "I beg your pardon?"

"I found your heart…" Jack props himself up onto his elbows. "It was near mine."

Pitch shifts uneasy. "You make it sound like it's true. How can I give you my heart when you're so careless with it. You just left me and then throw me behind bars!"

"You stole a child! Then you cheated on me!" Jack cries out.

Pitch takes a step back, "I didn't…it was…"

"Do you love him?"

"Look what he did to me!" Pitch touches the bruises on his face.

"You like it Pitch. You like the pain." Jack rises to his bare feet.

Pitch lowers his brow. "Not like that. You broke my heart Jack. He was there and found me…I was weak." Pitch turns from Jack's gaze. He can't even look at him. He is ashamed.

"…I'm not trying to capture you again Pitch. Go on and leave if you don't want to be with me. I will leave you alone." Jack gestures. "Just leave!"

Pitch looks surprised, but he turns to leave in frustration. He soon stops and spins back around. "Maybe you should leave!"

"I've already left!" Jack throws up his arms and walks off.

Pitch's heart is hammering. He stumbles a few steps after Jack. "Jack-wait."

Jack stops and glances over his shoulder. "What?"

"I hate you so much…" Pitch grinds his teeth. It isn't exactly what Jack wanted to hear, so he continues to walk away. Pitch falls to his knees in the snow. "I hate that I am useless without you. I am nothing. You destroy me Jack."

"Then you're better off without me if I hurt you so!"

"Jack-you're right-my heart is with yours!" Pitch puts his hand to his chest. "Don't make me beg…"

Jack finally stops. He turns and goes straight up to Pitch. His first reaction is to smack Pitch across the face. Pitch grabs his wrist to prevent him from doing so again. Jack falls to his knees in front of Pitch and kisses him hard on the lips. Pitch kisses back deeply until he is bit on the lip. He pulls back to touch his bleeding cut and receive another smack from Jack's free hand. Pitch grabs that too and pushes Jack back into the snow.

Jack wiggles and kicks beneath Pitch's lean body. "You've hurt me so much! It hurts…it hurts…"

Pitch slowly lowers himself onto Jack, pinning him there while lying his head on the boy's chest. He holds him like this until Jack begins to calm down and only then let's go of his wrists. Pitch looks up to see the boy crying and rubs his cheeks against his to wipe away the icy tears. "I also hate the way I fall for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much. Your ugly face, your stubby little body."

Jack can't help but laugh through the tears. "I'm just younger, not stubby. You make me sound so unappealing."

"I must! Or else you'd be with another and it would kill me."

"Then you must know how I felt."

"It was rape Jack. I didn't want it." Pitch goes to climb off Jack, but Jack clings to him desperately. Pitch lowers back down since the boy has his arms wrapped around him.

"Neither of us are going to apologize for what we did."

"No…" Pitch whispers.

Jack hugs Pitch tighter, "…but we can move on from this?"

Pitch looks deep into Jack's beautiful eyes. "What if this continues to happen, Jack? What if we always disagree? I can't be what you want. I'm not the good guy. I can't-you can't expect that of me-"

"And you can't expect me to do sinister things for you…" Jack frowns.

Pitch swallows hard and brushes the white hair from Jack's face. He kisses him softly. "Then what do we do?"

Jack smiles a little, "we become a little more…accepting of one another and our…_differences._"

Pitch kisses Jack on the forehead and lies down beside him. He holds Jack in the snow, neither one of them minding the cold. The thick snow starts to cover them like a blanket while they're still.

Both of them enjoying the quiet…

Both of them enjoying the other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside their home, Jack has gifted Pitch a newer bed. Pitch isn't sure about it or the new blankets on top of it. He taps the wood with the side of his boot suspiciously. His hands clasp behind his back and he raises his chin up. "I'm not sure…my old bed was nice."

"It wasn't very comfortable." Jack comments while he fixes the pillows. "Especially for the person lying on top of it, not underneath."

"The blankets are just going to freeze up anyways, they always do." Pitch brushes some of the flaking ice off the comforter.

"I thought you didn't mind. Did you lie?" Jack whimpers.

Pitch laughs, "Me? Lie? You make me out to sound like the villain." Jack raises a brow and Pitch snorts. "Alright fine. I might lie on occasion, but not to you my love. I like climbing in bed with you when it's chilly. You keep my feet frozen and my hair icy." Pitch kisses Jack on the cheek.

Jack smiles, "Do you still have the stuffed animal I got you for Christmas."

Pitch's face lights up, "Of course! Let me go get it…I…Oh…" Pitch stops outside the door that once belonged to Kaspar. He goes for the handle, but can't bring himself to open it. He turns to Jack to see the boy looking at him sadly.

"I wish I would have seen you with him…" Jack says softly. "I'm sure you were wonderful."

A painful sensation twists at Pitch's insides like a knife. "…I think I was always a father."

"What?" Jack stands up a little straighter. "You mean when you were a mortal? Before you were Pitch Black? The Boogeyman?"

"Yes. I believe I had a daughter. I dream of her sometimes." Pitch smiles briefly, but it's soon replaced by sorrow.

Jack goes to Pitch and takes him by the hand. "We'll find us a child Pitch. Together. I know if you can find a child like Kaspar, then I know there will be another for us. I don't think anyone would mind if you visited Kaspar once in a while. You could watch him grow up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being watched over and protected, like you protect me. Even if Krampus comes..."

"He won't. I won't allow him anywhere near us. Trust me." Pitch is pleased with Jack's opinion of Kaspar. He imagines himself playing with Kaspar and enjoys the thought deep in his heart. Even when Kaspar gets older, he might need Pitch around to talk to or be reassured that everything will be alright. Though, Pitch is interested in the idea that Jack and himself will also have their own child. A child they both can love and raise. "I don't want to see them die…"

"Maybe the moon will give them a role? The man in the moon might choose _our_ child?"

Pitch likes to hear that. He rubs Jack's arms. "Yes, that would be nice."

They kiss and finally Pitch opens the door.

...

...

Thank you to everyone who followed my story and commented. I was really motivated by all the support! I will continue writing stories for you guys! :)


End file.
